While Waiting For The Train
by Mayuki
Summary: I'd consider this to be a "what-if" fic, since the concept behind this I've learned shall never come to pass. Still, it's worth a look, ne?


  
TITLE: While Waiting For The Train   
BY: Mayuki   
RATING: PG   
NOTES: The inspiration for this fic came to me while talking with a few local anime fans at the shop I buy the majority of my import merchandise from and wouldn't leave me alone. Read and be amazed, mina-sama… Oh, the concept behind this should never come to pass I've found, but maybe it's worth reading? If read as initially intended, this piece is shounen ai-free... But, if that sort of thing bothers you in it's strictest sense, just skip this one, ne? Lol.   
  
  
  


Out there on the other side of the tracks, not too far from us, small bits of paper blew in the breeze. As I sat, legs crossed and a seat apart, Kuwabara and I talked of Yusuke while waiting for the train. The both of have us missed him greatly, these past few years. It would not be too long before he returned, that much I knew.

Kuwabara and I would often meet elsewhere, just to talk like this. It didn't take a trip to Genkai's like this to bring us together. I felt at ease next to him, sharing his company. Kuwabara has always been such the gentleman, and I find his old-fashioned values to be quite quaint now, though they had put me off a bit when we had first met. I have to admit, as much as Hiei would oppose such a union—he and the delicate Yukina do make a good match.

While we'd reached a brief lull in our casual banter, two young women approached. One was blonde, the other raven haired, and both slender. Kuwabara sipped his soda, not noticing. 

"Hey! It's Kuwabara!"

Kuwabara brightened, ever the polite ladies' man, and greeted them with a `How are you two ladies doin'?' as I quietly looked on. I'd never met either of them, though they seemed somewhat familiar. Perhaps they were classmates? I wasn't really sure at that moment and really didn't care.

"Where are you going to go?"

Kuwabara leaned back in his seat and sipped some more of his soda before casually answering. "Oh, I've really nowhere to go".

The two women laughed to themselves. It was obvious that they found Kuwabara somewhat attractive. With his strong build and kind eyes, I really don't blame them.

"So the one beside you is your girlfriend?"

"You won't introduce us?"

Kuwabara, mid-sip, stares at them, in horror and spits his soda back into the can. "You idiots! Suuichi is not my girlfriend!!"

"Oh, oh, sorry," they both exclaim. Neither one of the women looked all that embarrassed by his actions. They just turn to me and assess my appearance. I blush a bit, wishing I had worn something a bit more feminine for once.

"You know, you are really sweet and pretty," the blonde one pipes up.

I just sit there, quietly, listening to the two of them as they offer advice. It's not their fault they don't understand. I'm not interested in Kuwabara. Nonetheless, I feel my blush deepen slightly.

"Kuwabara should treat you nicer than that."

"Why don't you try wearing something a bit more feminine to catch his attention?"

"I think her hair is gorgeous."

Before I know it, they're gone, and Kuwabara and I are alone again.

"Oh, don't get angry, Kurama."

"It's alright Kuwabara. I understand." Sigh… `You have eyes only for Yukina, don't you?' I say to myself… then laugh at the ridiculousness of such a thought. I may find Kuwabara somewhat attractive… any teenage girl like myself would, but—Hiei was always my main crush.

The train soon arrived, and we changed our topic of conversation again, and enjoyed each other's company on the way to Genkai's place.

The End

Here are my notes from the first time around, on the mls: So, how was it? Did you notice… Oh, *twiddles tumbs…* Kurama was a girl in this particular fic. Not like I know anything solid, I this wrote out of paranoid hearsay alone, but, just consider it preparation for what could come when they do the dub… Lol. Yup, another good scene ruined... (For those of you who haven't finished watching... this was the begining of the very last episode, where those two girls mistook Kurama for a girl. Then went on to basically say they couldn't believe a boy could look like him. ^_~)

_~*Mayuki_


End file.
